Big Mama/Personality and Relationships
Personality During her younger days, Big Mama was a happy and cheerful young woman. She was also a pirate and as such she was very adventurous and rebellious. She had been somewhat of a slut she liked to go out several boyfriend and she was social at that. As a young and rebellious teenager, she had no respect for authority as shown whenever she had dumped a whole pitcher of sake over a commodores head. Of course it did come back to haunt her, so as such she never really turned down a challenge nor did she run from an opponent. She did a few traits of stubbornness and pride in her, thinking that she could take on the world. For a short time she had a lone wolf act on and kinda of forgot her friends. But she did have a big crush on Gol Roger and a few others of her days, she then got into this whole support for pirates and its golden age. She got so caught up in this new age, that she ended up leaving her own mother and then went out into the world. Very naive and trusted almost everyone, until she had gotten into trouble herself. Then getting a wake up call, upon hearing of Roger was to be executed. Big Mama went into a state of depression and deep distress, to the point that she had attempted to take her own life. For several years she had started to take a bitter outlook onto life, thinking of others happiness as a sick thing. But thanks to her own mother had given her a new outlook, in trying to help pirates from not having the same fate as Roger did. Since then Big Mama's own mother had passed on and then she took over helping out pirates. Big Mama now is a somewhat of a calm and gruffy woman, she has grown to become an old woman. But she is still a mother figure to her own employees and those who know of her. Big Mama now seems to have a "been around the block" kinda of attitude these days. She is an official retired pirate and has to think of her business now, she left her glory days behind. Big Mama has connections everywhere and doesn't really take any shit from anyone. Revealed whenever she had even told Spade about himself and how foolish he was being running from the Hakuri pirates. She still doesn't seem to show fear from what she had been through and seen, nothing really scares her anymore. But she does tell it like it is, much down to earth and sees through most things. Relationships Big Mama's Employees Among the Employees of the bar, she is their big mama and as such they are very protective of her. They listen to her and often ask her for advice and many other favors, of course Big Mama thinks of all of the employees are her kids and often comments to others. That she wouldn't let any of her kids to be hurt without dealing with Mama and the same can be said with the employees to Big Mama. They all seemed to be extremely concerned of her safety, shown whenever the Blackbeard pirates had come into the bar. All of the employees had jumped infront of Big Mama and said they would lay down their lives for her. Ms. Chi Chi Ms. Chi Chi is Big Mama's adoptive daughter from a young age, Big Mama and Chi Chi had stronger relationships. Chi Chi seems to look up Big Mama and loves her very much to the point of taking a bullet for her, she also shares a great love for the business as a whole itself. Chi Chi often comments that whenever Big Mama is gone, she will make Big Mama's House bigger and better for her and the next generation of employees. X-Pod X-Pod and Big Mama were very old friends, so as such they both have a great respect for each other. They were both there to see Roger's execution, for it was X-Pod who had comforted Big Mama after seeing such a shocking sight. But after that the seemed to have agreed to have remained friends, even though X-Pod seems to have great feelings for Big Mama. They often still have a flirt here and there, but they are very good friends and that Big Mama has made X-Pod the bartender for her bar. Yokozuna Brothers Big Mama sees the Yokozuna Brothers as sons as well, they address her as Mama and as her bounces. She has a great amount of confidences in their own abilities to protect her business from the wrong coward and to this day they seemed to have never let a trouble marker into her business, minus the Blackbeard pirates. Mr. Magiko Big Mama seems to like Mr. Magiko's magic and as such she had made him a permit enteriment besides the burlesque entertainment she has. However most of the time, Mr. Magiko is a spy for Big Mama and often is the eyes and ears around the bar and the streets. So she speaks very highly of skills on spying and information gathering. Allies/Friends Skull Spade Crew Big Mama and her employees has helped the Skull Spade crew countless times, the first time was whenever they had rebelled against Demetrius and the hakuri pirates. The Skull Spade crew was on the run and she offered to help them out, so she had hid them. But also she encouraged them to take a stand against Demetrius and his crew, so as such. All of the members seem to love her and are very thankful that she had opened her business up to them to stay. But of course Big Mama didn't let them stay there for free, she had them to help out around the bar and with the chores. Which to have some comical moments with Thomas and Karakaze, which she had yelled them and made them do the chores. Starrk D. Spade Big Mama seemed to have known Spade from his Marine days, to escape and kill some time. He had found Big Mama's House by mistake whenever he had though he came into a dinner or something to get something to eat. But Spade seemed to have liked all of the women that were in there working and whenever he had asked Big Mama for a whiskey, she had asked him if he could handle. Because she had cracked a joke that she makes the best damn whiskey around and of course, Spade replied back saying that he will be the judge of that. Since then they had been close allies and friends, Spade had came to visit close to everyday to have the best whiskey in the world. But Big Mama seems to worry about Spade often, this was reflected whenever Big Mama had poured a glass of whiskey and it had cracked. Some kind of sign that Spade might have been in trouble, but that was the same exact time that Spade made the chose to leave Jousai Down and cut his alliance with Demetrius off. Gol D. Roger During her youth, Mama had adored and loved Roger. It would have appeared that Roger had met Mama once, whenever she was in trouble by some Marines. He had saved her from the marines and since then she had wishes to become his girlfriend but knew that was going to be impossible. So then she had tried her best to at least get noticed by Roger, but sadly he didn't really seem to notice her. So she still had a deep love for him and she wore his roger on her body for him. Whenever she had heard that he was going to executed she was so sad to the point that she had tried to hang herself but, she realized that isn't what Roger would have wanted. So she had went to the execution and then seen her love for the last time before he was executed. Silvers Rayleigh A few days after Rogers own execution, Mama's own mother had died and then she became the next Big Mama. She was still depressed by the events that had happened, but it just so happened that a certain man had come into her bar and it was Silvers. Of course Mama recognized him right away and it seemed that they had talked for several hours about the last few days. With that he and her had become close friends and still remain to be friends to this day, but in some comical moments. It would seem that Silvers seems to flirt with Mama sometimes and she doesn't really care for it from him. Enemies Missy It was revealed that Missy was originally an employee of Big Mama's before she had joined the Marines and became a nurse. They had a close relationship, Big Mama had taken Missy in as her own daughter, but after hearing that she had betrayed the marines and joined the hakuri pirates. Big Mama had cut her off and thought of her as dead now, in recent times they had encountered each other once again. They hate each other and it would seem that Missy wishes to get rid of Big Mam, giving her to Demetrius for food of course. Big Mama has no fear of her or the hakuri pirates, even though there has been several threats to her own life and the business. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages